Budding, Blooming
by Kitsune Heart
Summary: Rupert was having a good day. You know what? No. Not a good day. He was having a great day. An AWESOME day. And when a kindly gnome gives him some free flowers, he knew just the elf who would really appreciate them.


**A SELECTION from this fanfiction follows this author's note. If you wish to read the FULL fanfiction, you can find it at the author's Archive of Our Own account, linked on her profile.**

I have made the decision to cut off my fanfiction from this site due to ideological differences with site management. I believe that fan-works should be free, which means not only free monetarily, but also free of restrictions such as this site's ban on chat-fics (virtually ruining the Homestuck fandom), second-person point of view stores (it's...a POV...really), and, of course, adult materials, among other things.

I understand that this may upset some readers, but I ask that you respect my decision about how to manage my creative works. They still exist, un-altered, on another site.

I highly recommend you give AO3 a try. Joining the Archive of Own is a simple process, though it may take a few days to go through the waiting list. However, AO3 was created by fans, is FUNDED by fans (meaning it is advertisement-free), and does not restrict anything unless for valid copyright issues. It also has a robust tagging and search system, as well as a series manager, which will reduce the confusion regarding many of my works. If you are an author and would like an invitation, please message me through PM to see if I have any available.

Thank you for all your support as I entered into the world of fan-works. If you're interested in more of my fan-works, including audio productions, cosplay, and videos, please check my Tumblr, also linked on my profile.

Fan-girling with you all,

Kit

* * *

Rupert was having a good day.

You know what? No. Not a good day. He was having a _great_ day. An _awesome_ day. He'd finished the October reports a week early, and his boss had made some rather transparent remarks about his upcoming evaluation. Rupert could already feel his wallet swelling, and he'd decided to hit the grocery store after work and get a little treat. Once he stepped through the automatic doors, Rupert had burst into a smile. Cherries were on sale. His_favorite_ food, on sale, and just _waiting_ for him! Then, when he'd gone to the checkout stand and took his place behind four other fairies, he'd only been waiting for fifteen seconds before a checkout stand light had gone on with a _bong!_ and a trim pixie girl had waved him over.

And then...she'd _flirted_ with him. Flirted so hard he'd begun to sweat and had to push his glasses back up his nose. It was almost _scandalous_. He'd nearly forgotten his cherries as he walked out the door, and didn't think he'd have minded if he did, he was on such a high.

He'd been so lost in his thoughts as he walked back out the doors that he failed to notice a gnome standing right by the exit, and Rupert's wings—outspread with pride—had clipped the fairy's table, sending a bucket full of flowers and water crashing to the ground.

"Oh, d'arvit!" Rupert cried out, turning back and cringing at the damage he had done. "I am _so_ sorry! Here, let me help!" He went down to his knees and began to sweep the flowers up, muttering further apologies, while the gnome looked on and, eventually, began to chuckle.

"I should be packing up for the day anyway," the gnome said, lumbering his big backside to the opposite end of the table, where he began unfolding several plastic crates. "These little ones need to go in some clean water and get a good shot of magic." Turning to glance over his shoulder and raising one shockingly bushy eyebrow, he looked the sprite up and down. "You look like you could use a good drink yourself."

Rupert, who had just straightened up, holding a great fistful of blue and yellow daisies, paused. He looked down at his clothes. Grey slacks, brown loafers, and the brown and burnt-orange argyle sweater he had put on at the end of work, which occasionally shifted to show the white collar of his work shirt beneath. He looked at the gnome, trying not to frown as he looked for a new container to put the daisies in, so they wouldn't get dehydrated.

"No, boy, no," the florist chuckled, flipping a hand at the flowers. "Take them. They like you." He winked. "Maybe they'll bring you some luck tonight, eh?"

**[END SELECTION]**

* * *

**This story, in its entirety, can be found at Kitsune Heart's AO3 account, linked in her profile.**


End file.
